a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cues and pool cue tips, and in particular, to means and methods for conditioning and maintaining a pool cue tip.
b. Problems in the Art
The age-old game of pool or billiards continues to be popular today. In fact, there appears to have been a resurgence in growth of active participants of the game. Millions of people enjoy the sport across the world.
Pool players exhibit various skill levels from novice to expert. In every case, however, performance is affected by the condition of the player's pool cue. Even the most expert player will not be able to rely on a cue which either has a bent or bowed cue shaft, or a worn, damaged, deformed, or poorly conditioned cue tip.
Conventional pool cues have an elongated shaft. The shaft is generally made of wood; either in a single piece or multiple pieces which can be fitted together for playing and then disassembled for transport or storage. Other materials, such as composites (for example, graphite composites) can also be used for the shaft.
The pool cue tip generally is held directly to the end of the cue shaft by an adhesive. A ferrule, which comprises an annular tubular piece, surrounds the end of the pool cue shaft to prevent the end from splitting. The leather tip piece is about 1/4" thick and serves as the portion of the pool cue which strikes the pool or billiard balls.
This leather piece extends beyond the ferrule so that it can be used to strike balls head on, but also, if desired, can strike balls on or around its sides or edges. The leather material presents a somewhat resilient buffer material between the ball and the shaft, and also presents enough friction or adherence to the pool cue ball surface to allow the ball to be spun to an extent.
As previously stated, the condition of the leather tip is critical to optimal performance. Generally, the tip in ideal condition would have a slightly convex top surface with its annular side wall being slightly tapered from the top surface down to the ferrule. A rough gauge for the amount of curve of the top surface is to place a nickel or quarter so that its perimeter edge roughly matches the convex curve of the top surface of the leather tip.
If the tip becomes rounded substantially past this ideal convex shape, a reliable striking area for the top surface of the tip is diminished. This can result in problems with reliability and accuracy and shot making.
If the leather tip becomes flattened, its resilience and adherence is generally diminished, as is the ability to strike a pool ball off center to provide english or spinning to the pool ball. When flattened, the leather tip also generally becomes hard and smooth, losing its tackiness.
It is therefore a major problem to maintain the leather tip in sufficient shape for accurate and reliable pool playing. Still further, it is to be understood that it is conventional to apply chalk to the leather tip. The purpose of the chalk is to assist in keeping the leather tip tacky and have an increased coefficient of friction with pool balls, in the sense that it can apply english to pool balls. It is therefore important, in the maintenance of the cue tip, to prepare the tip so that is receives and retains a sufficient amount of chalk. If the leather is flattened and smoothed, its ability to retain chalk is diminished.
Presently, there is no known efficient and economical system for individual pool players to adequately maintain cue tips. A variety of methods and systems are used by individual enthusiasts, and owners and operators of establishments having pool tables to maintain cue tips, but no integrated, inexpensive, and comprehensive system is known.
Attempts have been made at producing pocket-sized pieces having abrasives which can be used to grind or sand a cue tip. However, these devices rely heavily on manual dexterity of the user to correctly estimate and then shape the cue. These devices also do not address the problem of maintaining the sides of the leather tip, or assisting in conditioning the leather to hold chalk.
A real need therefore exists in the art for a means and method for conditioning and maintaining pool cue tips. The need exists for both novices and experts, and those of skill levels in between. The need also exists for establishments providing pool tables or home users.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and method of conditioning and maintaining pool cue tips which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which efficiently and comprehensively allows the conditioning and maintenance of the cue tip.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is easily portable, lightweight, and durable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows individual or multiple functions for conditioning and maintaining a pool cue tip.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is easy to use, attractive, and versatile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which pertains to maintenance and conditioning of not only the top of the pool cue tip, but also its sides.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which not only relates to shaping of the pool cue tip, but also to conditioning it to better hold chalk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which assists in the accurate conditioning and shaping of the tip while deterring erroneous shaping, conditioning or maintenance of the tip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is economical to manufacture, as well as being economical to consumers.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.